


swap

by freckledbuttchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester





	swap

Jensen allows Vicki to pull him down to where she has her back pressed against the couch, her ass on the carpeted floor. He settles between her legs, his head automatically falling back a little to rest against the curve of her shoulder as she nuzzles into the side of him. Her teeth catch the lobe of his ear and she bites down hard once, before immediately following it with a soft swipe of her tongue, and it sends a mild shudder through him. His eyelids are heavy from the utterly overwhelming thrill and lust from watching the events taking place directly across from them.

Danneel and Misha are grappling, all long limbs and mostly naked as they tumble together, each playing for domination over the other. They’re both a little breathless, and their laughs are throaty, and it seems like Misha might be finally be the winner as he straddles D’s hips, his hands pining her wrists just above her. The position she’s pinned in stretches her torso, and Jensen can see her nipples are hard from their exposure to the naked air. Her underwear has slipped in the wrestling match, barely clinging on to any sense of propriety or decency.

 

Not that most people would consider two married couples sharing a couple of bottles of wine, a joint, and then each other very decent in the first place.

 

Danneel strains at Misha’s grasp, hips rolling and back arching off the floor, but Misha holds strong and after a few moments, she relaxes a bit, a pout on her lips. She gives a little sigh and lifts her head again, not in struggle, but stretching out to raise her mouth to his. He leans down most of the way, before flicking his gaze to Jensen and Vicki, making for certain he has the okay from all parties. Jensen can feel Vicki smile behind him, the only confirmation she needs to give, and Jensen gives rough nod, unable to trust his voice to not break if he gives an audible yes.

With that, Misha closes the rest of the distance, his mouth covering Danneel’s and he slides one hand down to brush at one of her breasts. His thumb slides across a hard nipple, and she gives a little moan against his lips as her hips roll. Misha readjusts himself, planting his legs in between Danneel’s, allowing her to hitch her legs around his waist, although one hand still has a loose hold on her wrists. Jensen knows his wife and her tricks better than Misha does, and it’s no surprise to him when she suddenly flips his world, rolling their bodies together until she’s the one on top. She twists his grasp back on him, and now Misha is the one who’s pinned and trapped.

 

Misha’s darkened blue eyes are widened with the sudden shift, his mouth in a perfect little circle from surprise. Danneel has wicked smile, and she gives a little tsk as she arches an eyebrow high at him. “You’re too easy Misha.”

Misha grins at that, and nods as he says, “So I’ve been told.”

He wriggles his hips a little, but he’s not really trying, evidentially willing to give Danneel the control this time. Jensen knows she’s surprisingly strong, but so is Misha, and he’s pretty sure he could get out of her hold if he really tried. But instead he remains fairly still, letting her dominate him.

“Breathe Jensen,” Vicki whispers in his ear, and he releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The anticipation of what Danneel will do next is as amped up and intriguing for him as it is for Misha.

 

He soon gets his answer, as Danneel suddenly peels herself off of Misha, tugging his wrist sharply as she sits back, and he half falls across her lap. He struggles a little more than he did when he was prone on the floor, but the angle is awkward and Danneel is still firmly in control. She uses one foot to crush one of his wrists to the floor, as the other remains in the clutch of her left hand. Jensen takes in a sharp lungful of air as she raises her right hand high, and feels the air punch out of him as she swings it down for contact, hitting hard on Misha’s still covered ass. Misha makes a sound that’s halfway between a yelp and a moan, surprised but certainly enjoying it. She hits with an open palm a few more times before adjusting Misha enough so that she can shove down his underwear. She exposes his ass, and Jensen sees Misha’s cock spring free, hard and leaking against Danneel’s thighs and he’s suddenly and painfully aware of the foolish fact that he’s not naked enough right now.

 

Jensen tugs at the briefs he’s wearing, Vicki accommodating him with space so he can slip them off, tossing them to the side. He wraps his hand around his cock, sliding it along the shaft in time with the whap-whap-whap beat of his wife spanking Misha. With every hit, Misha lets out a huff of air that is rapidly becoming more ragged and more like a moan every time. Vicki’s hands wander across Jensen’s body, frequently returning to squeeze at his nipples, causing a roll of his hips every time she does. Her mouth moves across his shoulders, dropping soft kisses on his overheated skin, working her way over until she reaches the nape of his neck. There, her teeth sink in deeply, as one of her hands join his around his cock and Jensen can’t help the moan of, “Fuuuck yes,” that falls from his lips. The sensation of her hand alongside his is a welcome addition, but it makes his vision blur as he struggles to keep his eyes open so he can continue to watch Danneel and Misha. Vicki seems to be enjoying the show too, if the tight squeezes of her thighs and dampness he can feel between her legs, resting at the small of his back, are anything to go by.

 

“D-I’m going to-” Misha moans out, as his muscles flex and tighten as he rushes closer to his orgasm. Danneel pauses in her abuse of his ass, breath harsh from her movements. A smile curls at her lips before she says, “You have to ask his permission to come Mish.”

The only thought that coherently forms in Jensen’s head is **_god damn, I love my wife._**

She picks up the rain of slaps onto the round curve of Misha’s ass once again, and there’s a deep red, outline of her slim hand now imprinted to the flesh there. Danneel’s palm is bright red and irritated as well now, but she doesn’t ease up on the force of the hits.

“J-Jen…p-please,” Misha manages to stutter out, a trip in his voice every time Danneel hits him again. His eyes are barely open, but as he looks to Jensen, he can see that the normal blue is a barely present ring, his pupils widened with excitement.

Jensen swallows hard, but his voice is fairly steady for how turned on he really is. “I don’t know if you deserve to come Mish.”

Misha lets out a little whimper as a shudder wracks through him, and Danneel suddenly stops her spanking. She rubs one hand across the irritated flesh, her touch light and soothing. “You know I’m not even sure he deserves to be spanked. Do you Vicki?”

Jensen can feel the light laugh Vicki gives rumble through the back of him as she replies, “I think you might be right. He likes it too much.”

“Jen please. Please. Please,” Misha begs, his voice so fucking desperate that Jensen won’t be cruel and deny him.

He licks his lips and waits a beat before looking at Misha as directly in the eyes as he can manage. He starts to buck his hips into the tangle of his own and Vicki’s hands before he nods and says, “Yeah, go ahead Mish. You can come.”

 

Misha lets out a relieved sigh as Daneel releases one wrist so he can reach for his cock hitting against her thigh. It doesn’t take much, just a minute of fast tugging and bucking his hips into the tight circle of his hand as D continues to hit his ass. And then, Misha comes hard, hot and sticky in several spurts against Danneel’s leg. Vicki immediately wriggles herself out of the space between Jensen’s body and the couch, extracting herself to move over to where Danneel and Misha are. Jensen instantly misses the warmth at his back and the hand around his cock, but he continues to jerk himself, his own thumb moving and pressing at the tip where it leaks precome. He watches as Vicki presses her and Danneel’s lips together, before Misha stirs from his slumped position over Danneel’s lap. He looks fucked out and blissful, but there’s a grin splitting his face wide as he half crawls over to Jensen on hands and knees, underwear still bunched under his red ass.

 

“Want some help Jen?” Misha asks, licking his lips as he settles between Jensen’s legs, leaning over enough that Jensen can feel his breath ghosting over his cock. All Jensen can do is swallow hard and nod as he offers out his cock to Misha’s willing mouth and says, “Please Mish.”

He watches Misha bob up and down with barely open eyes for a few moments before a moan from the other pair forces him to tear his gaze away. When he looks over to their wives, he lets out his own groan as he bucks his hips hard, forcing himself further into Misha’s mouth. Vicki has Danneel on her back, come covered leg lifted up so Vicki can clean it off with her tongue. Vicki’s head moves further down to clear off a stripe of come on D’s inner thigh, and as she does she uses a thumb to press against Danneel’s clit. He can hear the little whimpers from his wife and can tell she’s already close. Vicki’s mouth bites and sucks at the tender skin of D’s thighs, and her hand makes quick, deft little movements to shove her underwear to the side, giving Vicki better access. Jensen chokes on a shout as Danneel’s back arches off the floor as Vicki slips a finger inside her, at the same moment Misha’s tongue presses along the slit at the tip of his cock.

Jensen bucks his hips, fucking into Misha’s mouth as far as he can, and he groans out, “Mish,” once before he starts to clutch at Misha’s hair, fucking in as far as he possibly can without tripping his gag reflex. Which, fortunately for Jensen, is pretty fucking far. It’s only a few more moments before Jensen feels his muscles tighten hard, and he feels himself spill into the back of Misha’s throat.

Misha swallows around him, sucking solidly and milking as much of it out of Jensen’s cock as he can. At the last spurt, Misha suddenly tugs his head away, and when Jensen’s eyes regain a little focus, he sees that Danneel is now crouched in front of him, and she has yanked Misha’s head back by the hair.

Doing so has caused the last bit of Jensen’s come to catch on Misha’s cheek, and while he doesn’t seem to mind terribly, Daneel makes it her own duty to clean it off. Using her tongue, she licks at the drops clinging to the stubble of Misha’s cheek, working over the same area twice to make sure she collects it all. And if Jensen hadn’t just come, that sight would have gotten him painfully hard in a second flat. When she’s finished with clean up, Danneel presses a deep to Misha’s mouth, and Jensen can see their tongues tangle, sharing the taste of him.

 

Later, they’ve managed to migrate to the bedroom and they lay tangled together, squeezed tight in a bed that isn’t quite made for four. Jensen is half asleep, the tired-satisfied feeling of an orgasm chipping away at any hopes of staying awake. They’re all a pile of limbs and skin, and he’s not sure if that’s Vicki or Danneel’s hand rubbing across his stomach, although he’s fairly certain that it’s Misha’s hand in his hair. But he doesn’t really care when every touch just leaves a warm and content feeling sweeping through him as he starts to drift off. The last thing his brain registers before he finally passes out is a chuckle from Vicki as she says, “That definitely deserves to be in my next book.”


End file.
